fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter
Hunter (ハンター Hantaa) is a combat physical class introduced in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, and appears in several later installments and both TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga and TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. Wielding Bows as their sole weapon of choice, Hunters are skilled in forest and mountain combat and possess higher Strength and Speed than Archers. History in the Series In their original inception in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Hunters are regarded as the counterpart to the Archer class who trade Defense for Strength. Like several classes, hunters are unable to promote in the game. Hunter characters in the game tended to be grouped with criminals such as Bandits, and Pirates. Beginning from Mystery of the Emblem, Hunters are able to promote into Horsemen with an Orion's Bolt, a class that grants them a horse for superior field movement and dodging capabilities. In Genealogy of the Holy War, Hunters are relegated to an Enemy class. In comparison to the playable Bow Fighter class, Hunters have higher HP in exchange for less Skill, and Speed. With Horseman being replaced by Arch Knight in the game, Hunters are implied to promote to Warrior. Hunters had more or less the same role as an enemy exclusive class in Thracia 776. They were given new battle animations, as well as higher defense than Bow Fighters. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, Hunters appear as a bow variant of the Bandit class and are only available to the enemy. They are common enemies encountered in the starting maps of the game. In the remakes, Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, Hunters return, and are put in the heavy Reclassing category. Hunters retain the ability to promote to Horseman, not only gaining a mount but also the ability to wield Swords. In-Game Base Stats ? |fe5=20*3*0*0*0*0*2*-*6*-*-* D |ts=18*4*0*5*5*0*2*-*4*-*-* 3 |fe11=18*6*0*4*6*0*3*0*6*-*-* E |fe12=18*6*0*4*6*0*3*0*6*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats ? |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |ts=60*19*15*20*20*30*17*-*12*-*-* 18 |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*6*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*6*-*-* A }} Growth Rates Promotions Notable Hunters ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon *Castor - A citizen of Talys who takes up arms in order to earn money to pay for his ailing mother's medication. Mystery of the Emblem/New Mystery of the Emblem *Warren - A hunter from Macedon who initially allies himself with the rebel army for monetary purposes. Trivia * In ''Genealogy of the Holy War, the Hunter battle graphics are identical to that of a bow-using Warrior, save for a yellow palette. * The playable Wood Shooter in TearRing Saga, Thomas, is known as the hunter and frequently refers to being better shooter using a bow on foot. Based off this, Thomas's high speed stats, and overall look matching the sprite used for enemy Hunter units, he was of the hunter class before being assigned to work as a Wood Shooter. Gallery File:HunterTCG.jpg|A Hunter as seen in series 1 of the TCG. File:HunterTCG2.jpg|A Hunter as seen in series 5 of the TCG. File:HunterDS.png|Hunter class portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:Hunter battle (TS).png|Hunter battle model in TearRing Saga. File:FE1 Hunter Map Sprite.gif|Hunter map sprite in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE3 Hunter Map Sprite.gif|Hunter map sprite in Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4hunter.gif|Hunter map sprite in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Hunter (TS).png|Hunter map sprite in TearRing Saga. File:FEDS Hunter Map Sprite.gif|Hunter map sprite in the DS games.